In some current systems, non-currency such as lottery tickets, coupons and other cash equivalents are not immediately processed or reconciled since the non-currency must first be sent to a sponsoring organization to receive the proper credit. This may reduce the amount of cash flow that a retail store has since the retail store does not receive credit or recognition for the non-currency until it is fully processed including physically sending the non-currency to retailers or sponsors of the non-currency.